A Miserable Day
by Huntress Arashi
Summary: Roy's flirting with other women, and Riza and Havoc didn't know there's something behind it. I suck at summaries but please read and review. No flames please because I might get burned :P HavocAi slight RoyAi


A/N: Hello there! So I came up with something that is against my beloved pairing. LOL. This was a request from my friend two years ago, but I never had the time (and energy) to write it until now. So hopefully she'll read and review this, and you, too. Thanks in advance! By the way, forgive my errors because I really suck in English.

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA and its characters and we all know that.

* * *

Roy Mustang stretched his fingers just after signing the last document on his desk. Nobody knew if the papers today were lesser than usual or the colonel doubled his effort to finish reading and signing them up. Usually it would take him all night, but today it was only past three in the afternoon, and there was still plenty of time left before dismissal. He flexed some more muscles and let out a sigh before turning to his subordinates who were done with their paperwork a few minutes ago.

"Finally done! Breda, bring this to General Hakuro's office, and then you guys may take a break. Just be back here after thirty minutes." Everyone released their own sighs as they went out, except for Riza who was still reading a book.

"Aren't you going to take a break, lieutenant?" He asked.

"I'm fine, sir." She replied, not looking up.

He wanted her out of the room but of course, he can't just force her to step out and he couldn't find any orders for her to obey. "Okay then." He immediately grabbed the phone on his desk and dialed a number.

"Oh, good afternoon, Grace! How are you? Your flowers sure are as beautiful as you today. What? Yes, yes of course. I might drop by your store later..." His voice was too loud that even if no one wanted to eavesdrop, the whole phone conversation could just be heard by everyone.

And it eventually got into Riza's nerves. Not only it distracted her, this whole flirting over the phone also gave her an upsetting feeling. She stood up and walked to the door.

"Hold on a sec," He lowered the phone when he realized she was leaving. "Lieutenant?"

She looked back to him. "I'll be at the shooting range." She said before shutting the door, the bang louder than Roy's voice.

---------

All four targets had their own holes on the same spot within seconds. With a stiff face, she reloaded her gun and fired another round for the remaining targets.

"Is he... on the phone again?" A familiar voice echoed from behind.

Riza glanced back to make sure it was the right guy that she had heard. "Yes." She plainly replied and went back to reloading her gun.

It was only a few seconds, but Havoc was sure her emotions can be seen on her face. "Are you jealous?"

She was surprised with the question, but tried to control her anger on Havoc. How could he ask that without hesitating? "No, I'm not. Lately he's been signing his paperwork without complaints and I'm happy that I don't have to force him to do his job." But it obviously didn't show.

Instead of asking more questions that would threaten his life, Havoc decided to keep quiet and watched the lieutenant on her practice.

After a few more shots, she relaxed and paused for a while. "Who's Jane?" She asked, her eyes rested on her gun.

"Huh?"

"He was talking to her last month."

"Oh yes, I remember now." Havoc answered, recollecting his memories of the girl. "She's a saleslady in one of the biggest jewelry shops here in Central. We dated for a few days, and then she rejected me. I can say she's stunning, maybe as stunning as a diam-"

"And Alice?"

"Alice was my first girlfriend but we only lasted for a few weeks. After that she never showed up again. But I heard she's currently working as a waitress."

"And Grace? It seems like she's his new... inspiration."

He groaned. "She works at a nearby flower shop. I just started courting her last week, but it seems like I have to stop now."

She sighed. It was always like this. Roy would start flirting by gathering some gossips from the girls, and they fell for him. Coincidentally, those girls were linked to Havoc before being passed to his superior. Riza felt bad for him. He wasn't that bad looking and she was sure he was a good man. Unfortunately, this guy was under Mustang, and because he respected his superior he never let their personal lives affect their careers.

Havoc felt bad for her either. At first, he thought something was going on with the two. Her dedication and loyalty to him was unbelievable. And though it didn't show, Riza was the most precious friend that Roy had. But then he started womanizing, forgetting that the most beautiful woman in Amestris was just a step behind him. And he knew she was mad and jealous. He noticed how she grimaced whenever she heard a high-pitched voice squealed over the phone, and how her eyebrow raised when he replayed his pick-up lines to his girls. She was perfect yet so unnoticeable. If only he could date her without having a bullet in his head.

Both were in deep thoughts when Havoc broke the silence between them. "Uhm, Riza?" Saying her first name was unfitting, but he decided to continue.

She turned to face him, bewildered on him saying her first name, and he considered her face a respond.

"Hey, you know, there's this interesting restaurant near my apartment. People say they serve the best wines and steaks for reasonable prices, and they also offer VIP tables. I wonder what makes VIP tables different from the ordinary ones. Wanna try and find out? I think I can take you there tonight at seven." He scratched his head and wondered why those words came out of his mouth. "Well, it's not what you think okay. I feel like chatting with you outside because I think this isn't the right place to talk about personal stuffs and, and-" He started stuttering when he ran out of words.

Was Havoc asking her out? She was so certain she didn't hear the word "date", but considering the location, timing, her emotions, his offer could be considered one. It wasn't wrong to date a fellow officer, or to be involved in a relationship with them, not that she considered having an affair with Havoc, but things like this won't harm their careers, right?

"Pick me up at seven. Don't be late or we'll cancel this... appointment." She answered. "And please, no cigarettes tonight, okay?" And with that, she quickly exited the shooting range, not sure if she made the right decision. 'There's no harm in trying anyway.' She thought.

He was left dumbfounded. It was so fast he wasn't sure if he heard her right.

Meanwhile, at the office...

"So, are you done taking care of other things?" Grace asked over the phone.

"Yes, Grace. I've already talked to Jane and she said I could pick the ring up later. Alice also told me that my table is already arranged. They are just waiting for the fresh flowers from your shop." Roy replied as he browsed through his notes.

"Red roses for the center table, petals for the floor, rose-scented candles, anything else?"

"Please deliver those to the restaurant. And yes, I also need a bouquet of fresh white roses. I'll pick them up later."

"Wow! You sure got plenty of money in your wallet. And you're going to propose to her already? Haha! I hope you wouldn't end up with bullet holes all over your body, Roy!" Grace jokingly said.

"I know this might end up miserably. But I have to take the risks and I think tonight is the right time to do it. I have to tell her that I love her because I missed a lot of chances before." He sighed. "I'm gonna ask her when she comes back. Wish me luck."

And thus, Roy's night ended up miserably.

* * *

A/N: There you go. Is it good? Bad? Miserable? Let me know by reviewing it, please?

Okay RoyAi fans, you may shoot me now. D:


End file.
